The present invention relates to hybrid photo-luminescent signs, and more particularly to electrical signs with non-electric photo-luminescent backup.
Standard electric signs, such as exit signs, require 3 to 5 watts of energy and may operate on a battery backup when there is an electricity outage. However, such battery backups can be unreliable and battery replacement is often forgotten. Moreover, many of these signs use lamps that last for only a short period of time, such as 3 to 6 months.
Even newer signs with lamps that last longer, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) that last up to 10 years, will not qualify for certain safety standards such as UL Laboratories Standard No. 924. Such signs do not emit enough light to be seen at 100 feet upon power outage.
The current-generated photo-luminescent hybrid sign of the present invention preferably does not include a battery backup but provides a luminescent sign even during a power outage, passes rigorous safety standards, and can be seen 100 feet away.
An embodiment of the present invention includes hybrid a photo-luminescent sign of that uses electricity-powered LED lights that illuminate the sign internally, and in turn energize a photo-luminescent portion or portions that illuminate the sign in case of power outage. The photo-luminescent portions are preferably formed by a molded photo-luminescent sheet and a front plate with apertures to define the characters. The characters may also be screen printed. A power converter step-down unit is also included that is capable of automatically stepping down electricity voltage from either 277 volts or 120 volts to 12 volts. The sign also includes a frame with a channel therein for housing an elongated board of LED lights. The channel is preferably narrowed as it extends inwardly to better focus the light emitted from the LEDs for a more even light output.
Other advantages, objects and/or purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.